The Love Of The Girl Named Marie
by CowboyXwill53
Summary: Will never expected to find much for him in Peach Creek. as a country boy from Tennessee, he was the furthest from normal in the suburbs, but as he befriends a certain blue haired girl, it becomes clear that maybe it is for him, but not without obsticals (first fanfic dont judge too harshly)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving Day

Will looked up from his cell phone to see the cul-de-sac he would be living at for the rest of his high school years. He sighed and adjusted his truck mirrors. Dog tags rattled as his hand brushed by them. He pointed the mirror to where he could see his mom and little sister behind him in the large moving van, in reality they just needed another truck; his dad's would've done, but his mo m didn't want to take the chance and have to leave anything in Tennessee.

As he turned left into the driveway of his new home, will saw a really skinny looking fellow walk out the house two doors down. Will got out of his truck and grabbed his hat and glasses. He place his glasses on his head along with his hat. He was proud of this hat, it was the hat he wore in his last rodeo. He had been chosen to ride the most aggressive bull they had. Will still remembered the sinking feeling he always got when he got excited as he wrapped the ropes around his right hand. He tugged on them a couple of times and the buzzer went off, opening the gate , and that was all Will remembered. He was told that he lasted the whole eight seconds, but he couldn't recollect anything from it he was drunk from the fun at the time and blacked out for the night.

"Um, excuse me, hello?" Will heard a nerdy voice call out behind him, he turned around to see the fellow that was walking over here. The kid wore a red t-shirt that hugged his body, showing off that he has never lifted more then a sack of feathers in his whole life, and purple cargo shrts that hung just below his knees, near his shin. The oddest thing about him, though, was the giant black beanie on his head that looked like a stretched out sock

"Howdy name's Will, I guess you can say we're new 'round here." Will's country drawl could be heard by the deafest of people. The guy stopped in front of Will, and stuck out his hand. Will took it and started shaking it, his hand completely crushing the other kid's.

"Oww! Well yes, I did, my name is Eddward spelled with two D's. Most of my friends call me Double D though, because of the two D's" Eddward chuckled , will gave him a look. Double D? The jokes must be horrible, if he went to Will's old school with a name like that, the kids would've eaten him alive.

"Well, Eddward, if you want, my mom and sister has a lot things they need to unload. I'm sure they'd appreciate the help." Will pointed to his mom and sister opening the back of the moving truck. Eddward nodded and walked over to help

Will smiled as he saw the boy struggle with some of the boxes he had to carry. He shut his truck door and started to unload his things from his tuck, he walked up to the room he decided was his. As he walked in, he noticed that it wasn't cleaned out. There was zebra print rugs on the floor, and zebra print bed spread on a ragedy looking circular bed. Will sighed as he set his stuff down, and went out to help with his mom and sister's stuff.

"This is going to suck" he huffed looking into the setting sun. He proceeded to unload his truck and moved his stuff into the living room. As he set the last box down, he told his mom that he was headed out. He noticed the Eddward kid huffing and puffing as if he just wrangled a wild bull. Will laughed and asked

"Hey man, my mom can get the rest, come with me and take me to the place where everybody hangs out." Eddward nodded after pulling an inhaler out and taking two big puffs of it. The boys got in his truck and headed out. Once he was on the road, Will pulled out a small round tin from his back pocket

"What is that? If I may inquire" Eddward asked looking at the tin. Will smiled and chuckled a bit as he put the tin in his left hand nd flicked his wrist, making his forefinger tap it three times, loudly. He then opened the tin; a strong minty smell filled the air around him as he took his right hand and pinched a wad of what looked like dirt from it and placed it in his lower right lip. He put the lid back on and placed the can in his back pocket and grabbed a water bottle with black liquid int it, unscrewed the bottle, and spit it it.

"It's called dip. It's smokeless tobacco." will explained as he spit again. He placed the bottle back in the console cupholder and kept driving. Eddward looked at him questioningly. He never seen dip before, only heard about it from his father, who worked with people from all over the states.

"isn't that illegal for underaged kids to have that?" he asked, confused on how Will could get something like that. Will pulled out his wallet and showed Eddward his license. His 18th birthday was two days ago. Will put his wallet back in his pocket and kept driving. Eddward pointed at a house full of cars and told Will to pull up here.

"this is Kevin's house. He's like the jock of the group." Eddward explained as Will parked the truck and turned the engine off. They climbed out, and headed to the front door. As Will followed Eddward, he heard music coming from inside. Eddward knocked on the door and a short blonde girl with a white tank and black leggings opened the door. She smiled at Eddward and gave him a hug. Then she noticed Will

"what's up dude I'm Nazzarie, but call me Nazz. You must be the guy who moved into Eddy's house." at the sound of this Eddy guy's name Eddward drooped his head a bit. Will looked puzzled, but didn't ask any questions. He reached up and gabbed his cowboy hat and dipped his head in greeting.

"howdy ma'am, my name's William, but call me Will. And yes, I just got here today from Tennessee." he answered his southern drawl making Nazz blush as she let him in. will walked into the house, and noticed that more people was here then it looked. He looked around for a group he could hang with and not be different, but it was definitely clear that no one would be into the same things as him. He should have figured since his truck was the only one not a Nissan or Toyota. Nazz noticed him looking and grabbed his arm to pull him towards a grou of kids laughing as she walked up she called out

"Hey dudes, this is will. He's new in town." Will did the same thing he done to Nazz. The others said hi, but one just laughed. He had on a green muscle shirt that showed his biceps and baggy black gym shorts. He had on a red straight brim hat turned backwards, causing some of his red hair to stick out.

"Wow, we lose one dork just to gain another." he jeered. Will took his sunglasses off and stared at the boy coldly. He could tell the boy is someone who tries to be the touh guy. Will hated some of those guys.

"damn, son. I would have figured that since you're a senior from the looks of it that you would have better nicknames then what my grandmother called me when I was five." the other kids started laughing and the guy started to get agitated. Sensing the hostility, Nazz grabbed the boys arm and said.

"Babe, calm down. He just got here, don't go picking fights. Besides, I'm sure he's way cooler then eddy." but the guy wouldn't hear it. He glared a Will then nodded towards the door to motion that they should finish the conversation outside. Will obliged and calmly walked outside. When he exited he door, he headed to the truck and placed his hat and sunglasses in the bed. He then turned around to the boy and said.

"Now this could go two ways, son…" he started to say, but the boy cut him off.

"Don't call me son, my name's Kevin, and what makes you think a dork like you an just disrespect me in my home?" he sneered, his eyes filled with anger. Will calmly unbuttoned his shirt wan placed it next to his hat. He stretched and popped his knuckles one by one. This isn't what he wanted on his fist day here. All he wanted was to say hi, but this jackass was being rude. And Will hated rude guys.

"disrespect? No I didn't disrespect you. I just calmly stated that you needed better names then what a five year old bitch could think of" will retorted. This threw Kevin over the line. He charged at will swinging for his head. Will side stepped him and sent his left hand into Kevin's gut, knocking him over. Kevin stood up, enraged even more now. Will got into a boxers stance and started bouncing on his toes. Kevin didn't charge this time but edge closer slowly. He threw another punch, but will dodge it. Sending two left jabs into his face causing him to stumble backwards. Seeing the opening, Will attacked. Within seconds he was on top of Kevin, first sending a right uppercut into his gut again. He would then proceed to put two more right jabs into his face, then ending the fight with a left hook, knocking Kevin out.

Will sighed and put his shirt and hat back on. He grabbed his sunglasses and placed them back on his face. He turned around to see the other teenagers staring at him. No one there was able to even come close to protect themselves from getting hurt too much by Kevin in a fight, much less knock him out. After a few second, the kids started cheering, but one girl who was there was just staring at him. No one else saw during the fight, but she caught a glimpse of three large scars on his muscled chest as the boys fought. When she saw the new boy knock out Kevin, she got a weird feeling inside her that she only had once before with the guy who came with the boy.

After the fight, a couple of kids dragged Kevin back into the house and laid him on the couch; the rest of the teenagers followed suit and resumed the party. Pissed off, Will got in his truck and drove off. After ten minutes, he parked his truck and climbed out. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the back door of his truck and pulled out an old beat up, black leather guitar case and headed off to the woods. He walked around a bit until he found a fallen tree by a large creek. He looked around, almost feeling back at home in Tennessee. He sat down, opened the case, grabbed the guitar and pick, and started strumming the tune to a song he loved. After he played a bit, he stared singing the song

" Girl, I been think of us, and you know I ain't good at this stuff.

These feelings piling up won't give me no rest.

Now this may come out a lil' bit crazy, a li' sideways maybe.

I don't' know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best"

he kept playing and singing until the song was over. He then placed the guitar back in his case and just sat there. After a few minutes, a voice from behind him said.

"You're really good. What kind of music is that?' Will turned around to see a girl with short blue hair standing by a tree looking at him, she walked up and sat down by him. He could tell she was nervous. Hell, he was too. He never really acted the same around girls after his last break up before moving here.

"my name's Marie, I saw the fight. Kevin got what came to him, so don't worry." she told him. Will smirked and winked at her

"I'm not I'm just pissed. The jackass wanted to intimidate me, it I've handled worse things then him at home. Name's Will nice to meet you Marie." he said. Marie looked down nervously, she looked back up ant stared at his chest where she saw the scars.

"I kind of guessed that after seeing your scars. How did them where are you from?" she asked. Will tensed up. He hated those scars because it made people worry about them even thouh they didn't look bad. It made him seem suspicious.

" back home I was a bull rider and cattle farmer with my dad. In one of the rodeos I fell got flipped onto the bulls horns nd they scratched me up pretty bad, but I'm fine. And I am from Tennessee. My mom and sister decided to move here to be close to her parent. Her and dad had a falling out. I decide to move with them because I was just tired of the place I was at. Now I just wanted to go home. There I didn't have to get into fights with punks, at least there they had manners and didn't want to fight over senseless crap." he looked over and noticed Marie staring at her in awe. He reached into his mouth and took the wad of dip from it and threw it into the creek. He spat a few more times to get it all out and then just sat there. He didn't say anything else, but noticed she was still staring.

"So you live around here? I didn't notice any houses around this place?" he asked. Marie blushed and smiled at him. After a few seconds she answered.

"there is a trailer park a mile back. I saw your truck on the way home and decided to see what you're up to. Never knew you to be the forest type, but then again you did grow up around them right?" she told him. Will just laughed a bit. He couldn't believe that he'd actually be making friends in the woods. Much less a girl. He chuckled some more then noticed the moon out. He checked his phone and cursed. He stood up quickly and grabbed his case .

"Nice talking to you Marie, but I need to head on home and help unpack." he explained. She looked and him and diverted his eyes. She cleared her throat and asked.

"mind if I helped? I feel kind of responsible for keeping you out so late by talking to you." she asked nervously. Will thought about it. Well, he was sure his mom could use the help so he said sure and they heade to his truck and drove home

AN: Thanks everybody this is my first fan fiction story so I hope y'all like it. I decided to make it a long first chapter to give y'all some bit of reading to do. What y'all think of the fight? I wanted to have at least one antagonist from the group, and since will is a no crap guy, I decided Kevin would be the best choice. I don't know if I'll have them become friends or not, so ill put it to a vote and incorporate it in towards the middle or ending, but not right now because everybody needs a little action. This is when everybody is about to start their senior year by the way. The song is called Honey Bee by Blake Shelton. I don't own the song nor do I he characters except for will. Don't worry ill have the next chapter out soon. Thanks everybody enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks guys for reading. I even got a review. To answer this reviewer's questions. This is a bit further in the timeframe, around where they are 18. Nazz knew that Kevin wouldn't be stopped once he wanted to fight someone. Marie is shy because I decided that her out bursting attitude was only because she knew everybody, so I made her be nervous to new people she meets. Also I'm will reveal what happened to Eddy. Trust me hes not gone

Chapter2: Dog Tags

As Will and Marie drove home, Marie noticed the dog tags and started to play with them. She took the off the mirror and was about to put them on when Will snatched them and put them back. He looked at her and she looked down.

"Sorry" she said. He just looked towards the road, he didn't want to remember not now, in front of her. She looked at him and saw that something must have happened to the owner of the dog tags. She looked at the name on it, it read: Master Sergeant Scottie Elliot, US Army.

She looked back at Will, he had taken his hands off the wheel and took out his dip can and put another pinch in. he grabbed his bottle and spit. He placed the bottle back and slowed as he came up on the cul-de-sac he turned into his driveway and parked the truck. Marie looked at the house, in the front yard was the zebra print objects from Will's room, he cursed again and ran in, motioning Marie to follow. He burst though the door and saw his mother enjoying a movie from netflix on his xbox. At his old house, it stayed in hi room, but before they left, Will told her that they'll just use netflix until a steady paycheck started coming in.

" Mom I have a friend over, her name's Marie and she wants to help unpack is there anything left? He asked. His mom beamed at him, she had been wanting him to get back to being social ever since his last break-up. She nodded and said

"Of course she can, but all that's left is your stuff" she explained, will nodded and heard the knock on the door. Will opened it and looked confused at Marie.

"I wanted to be polite and not barge in." she told him, blushing even more. He stepped out the way and dipped his hat to her. She walked in ad waved at his mom. She waved back, Will decided to hang in the living room a bit so his mom wouldn't worry. He sat down in the large recliner and started rocking. Marie calmly sat down besides his mother. His mom smiled and held her hand out and Marie shook it.

"I'm Christy honey. What is your name?" His mom asked. Will rolled his eyes. He done told her, but that's his mom for you. She always asks a person's name even she knew the name before she meets them. She tell him that it's because it would be rude to just say she already knows their name is she's never seen them before."

" My name is Marie, ma'am. I wanted to help because, I sorta kept him out." she chuckled nervously and looked over at him. He looked back and noticed for the first time that she was really beautiful. Her blue hair lightly framed her face; going just past her jaw bones. Her eyes were as blue as the Tennessee River, her skin? The perfect hue, a little tanned, but mostly white to show she gets her tan by just being outside. This girl was probably the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He sat there admiring her for a little bit more. Her beauty. Her shyness was even cute. Will kept just staring at her, trying to remember the last time he felt this way when he felt the all to famiiar pain in his chest when he thought of his ex.

"Will, honey, hello." He heard his mother call him. He shook his head and looked at her. She was giving him her signature quit thinking of her look. She came to master it over the last year.

"I was just telling Marie here that you two needed to get started on your room." she said loudly and slowly. Will nodded and looked to her and offered his hand, she took it and Will led her up to his room.

When they got there, his furniture was already placed like he would want it. His bed was on the far corner with his T.V. stand across from it, his dresser was by the closet and his computer desk at the end. Will looked at the boxes of clothes and stuff. He went over to them and brought them to the middle of the room. He sat down and took his hat off, he spat in his bottle and opened the first box. Marie calmly went over and sat beside him, she opened another box and started taking out the contents. There was belt buckles, cowboy hats, dip posters, clothes, trophies, boxing gloves, and much more. Marie was surprised that he had so much stuff and all of it made him seem so, so manly. She opened another box and pulled out its contents. The last thing she pulled out was a triangle wooden box with an American flag in it. Will snatched it from her and placed it above his headboard on a shelf he nailed in. Marie looked confused, first he does that to those dog tags and now he did it to that flag. Marie cleared her throat and asked.

"Who's dog tags are those in your truck?" she asked quietly, as if she was frightened at what Will would do. He stopped putting stuff up on the shelf and just stood there. He hung his head after a bit then pushed off on the wall and turned towards her.

"they was my uncle's. He's dead. His convoy was headed to the army base they stayed at in Iraq when it got ambushed. Most of the soldiers were ok, but his vehicle was blown up." He stopped talking as he remembered the funeral, he couldn't bear it any longer. His fist slammed into the wall in front of him, causing one of the trophies to fall off. Will caught it and placed it back on the shelf. He continued to put things up silently, after a few minutes went by, as Will placed the last of his clothes in the dresser, he decided to play some more. He grabbed a white acoustic guitar from the stand and a red and blue pick from the neck of it. He started strumming a tune, but this one was different then what he sang at the creek

"I'm just trying to be father. Raise a daughter and a son.

Be a lover tot their mother.

Everything to everyone. I don't do it for the money

There are bills that I can't pay. I don't do it for the glory

I just do it anyways. I can't call in sick on Mondays when the weekend's been to rough"

He stopped playing as tears now ran down his face. He wiped them and place his guitar back on the stand. He looked over to see Marie in tears as well. He wiped his eyes again and spat once more in his bottle. He went to his bathroom to spit out the dip. After he got most of it out, he washed his mouth out and then drank a whole cup of water. He walked out, wiping his mouth on a towel. He threw the towel in his hamper and sat down on the bed. Marie got up and headed over to his bed, she sat down on the edge and looked at Will.

"Your voice is so beautiful and deep when you sing. I start feeling like I could just relate to it no matter what the song's about, I don't even know why. You never told me what kind of music this is, by the way." She scolded him. A little mischievous gleam in het eyes as she smile to him. Will just laughed and dipped his head.

"Ma'am I must apologize for my ignorance. The music I so humbly play and sing is country music, and it relates to everyone because a country song is written from the writer's life. Not their manager." he explained in a deep southern drawl. Marie liked it, it made him seem….. Mature. Will looked at his phone.

"well its ten o'clock. I need to get you home." he told her and got up, he grabbed his hat and placed it on his head, but nothing else. His dip can laid on his nightstand beside his sunglasses and his wallet was already in his back pocket. He walked over to Marie, and held out his hand. She took it and he led her down the stairs. He told his mom he was taking her home. He helped her in his truck and started driving off.

On the way there, Will kept seeing Marie look at him. He smiled and said.

"I know I'm beautiful, but a picture may last a bit longer." he laughed as she snapped her head forward, her face glowing bright red at his remark. She pointed to where he needed to turn, Will turned onto the road and kept driving.

"Why did you cry when you sung that song?" she asked, turning to Will. She hoped she didn't make him mad again, but he stayed calm and told her.

"It was a song me and my uncle sang together. He taught it to me when he first signed up for the Army and it became our song." he explained softly. Marie pointed to a trailer park ahead to the right. Will slowed down and turned into the park, he pulled up to the trailer that Marie pointed out. He got out and opened the door for her. As she climbed out of the truck, he grabbed her hand and walked her up to the front door. When they got to the dor, Marie was about to go inside when Will grabbed her, and pulled her in to plant a kiss on her lips. His whole world lit up like fireworks. This girl made him feel special, and he wanted to show her. He pulled away and Marie just stood there. He winked and headed to his truck ad left.

"maybe this won't suck" he said to himself as he drove home. He cranked the radio up and whooped and hollered all the way home.

AN: Well, that's chapter two. Now before anyone says anything, no Marie and Will are not together just yet, but that's all im gonna say haha. The song was called American Soldier by Toby Keith. Once agan I hold no ownership over it. Let me know how you like it and what you think might happe in the next chapter I can't wait to hear what y'all have to say.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow it's been a while. I guess school and work keeps you busy haha, but since I been gone so long I might make this one a long one, byt let's recap first. Will, the new guy, moved into Peach creek and met Edd. He drives with Edd to Kevin's house and gets in a fight ith Kevin. Will drives to a creek and meets Marie, and takes her to his home. Marie visit's a while then has to go home. Will drives her and kisses her on her front doorstep

Chapter 3: But she'll Leave You With A Smile

Will was jolted awake by his alarm clock going off. He looked at the time, it read 6:30. Will groaned and got up. He stretched, his back and arms popping and creaking from being I\locked up for so long. He stood up, popping his knees and ankles as well. 'I'm a damn old man, or at least I feel like one' he thought to himself. He grabbed a pair of blue jeans, some boxer briefs, and a light brown plaid button shirt from his closet and hopped in the shower. When he got out, he noticed he had a message from someone on his phone he checked it.

'Hey I had a great time last night, especially the kiss, but I'm sorta into someone else. I mean you're a great guy and all. Don't get me wrong I'd date you in a heartbeat, but I still have feeling for someone else, and so do you. It wouldn't be fair for either of us, but we can be friend'

Will just rolled his eyes and sighed. He grabbed his hat and sunglasses, placed his wallet and pocket knife in their respected pockets. He slid his boots on and put his jean legs over them. As he stood up, he stretched one more time, grunting in relief as his back popped loudly.

He walked down the steps into his kitchen, where his mom was making chicken and waffles for breakfast. Will sniffed and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Finally smells like home." he commented as he sat down to eat. His mom put a large plate of the heavenly food in front of him. Will tore into it and finished it within seconds. As he placed his plate into the sink, his doorbell rang. Will walked over and opened the door to see Nazz standing there with Edd, another guy and a red haired girl that looked really agitated.

"What's up dude, we figured we would come and take you around town to show what there is to offer. Sound cool?" Will looked at Nazz and shrugged, he stepped out and shut the dorr behind him. The kids started walking o the little prius that was Nazz's when will interjected.

"If I am going anywhere, it will be in my baby, sorry that's just me." he said in his southern drawl. Nazz laughed and the kids waited by his truck. Will jogged over to the back passenger side and opened it, he grabbed his guitar case and was about to put it on his porch when the litle redhead said.

"You play the guitar?" Will nodded and smirked as he set it down.

"I also sing too." her eyes got bigger in awe as he laughed. He decided to bring his guitar with him. He went to the back of his truck to open the large, stainless-steel toolbox, and placed it in there. He hopped in the drivers seat and looked over. Nazz was up front in the passenger seat. Edd was on the left in the back, the redhead in the middle, and the tall boy who looked a bit off in the right. Will looked over at Nazz and asked.

"Where too?' she smiled and pointed to the road headed out of the cul-de-sac. Will obliged and was speeding down the empty road that led to town.

On the way there, nazz noticed the dog tags and asked will the same question Marie did. Will just told her they was his uncle's, but wouldn't talk about it anymore. Nazz pointed to a road that veered left into a junk yard coming up. Will turned and parked right outside the gates. Everyone climbed out and started racing into the junk yard. Everyone except Nazz and Will.

Will reached into his toolbox and grabbed his guitar case. As he closed it, he noticed Nazz smiling warmly at him. He ignored it and started walking to a run-down van where everyone was hanging out at. Nazz caught up to him quick and was making small talk as they walked. Will just nodded said things here and there. Guess he was back to being nervous again.

He walked up to the van and sat down in the open back. He noticed the tall boy laying on a very old waterbed, Edd was in the drivers seat talking To the redhead girl, or Sarah, as he found out on the road trip down here. Will grabbed his guitar out of the case and started strumming a bit then after a bit he started singing

" My oh my, you're so good looking

Hold yourself together like a pair of bookings.

But I've not tasted all your cooking,

Who are you when I'm not looking."

As he sang, everyone stopped what they was doing and stared. Once he finished he looked around. The two girls were wiping their eyes, and the boys was barraging him with questions about what kind of music that was."

"haven't y'all ever heard country before?" he asked , they all shook their heads no. Will sighed and played some more. After an hour of playing, the kids wanted to do something else, so everyone started walking over to his truck, when Will saw Marie walking towards them from the wood beside the junkyard. Will jogged over to her. He met up with her about halfway in between the junkyard and the woods.

"Look. I know you have another guy you like, but I am crush free right now, like I said last relationship didn't end well at all. Actually, ever since my uncle died, I been stuck in this rut until I started talking to you. This morning was the first morning I got up and didn't curse the world. You made things better, Marie, I can't explain it you just do." he said as soon as he was right up next to her. He looked down at her and noticed she was averting her eyes towards Edd, who was being annoyed at the tall boy, who happened to also be named Ed. Seing this made a light go off in his head. Will nodded and walked away without saying a word. He knew why she talked to him now, it happened before. She wanted to get close to him to ask for his help with Edd.

'Well world you're getting all kinds of hell tomorrow' he thought as he jumped in. he slammed the door shut causing the truck to shake. Nazz asked if he was alright, Will just waved her off. He reached down in his door pocket and pulled out his signature dip can. He pinched a big wad and placed it in his mouth. He started up the truck, and squealed out of there. Marie just stood there the whole time, looking sad, and guilty for hurting will. She'll make it up to him, but she has to get over Edd first. Question is. Can she? She already is falling for Will, but she can't get edd out of her mind.

"Oh Will, why did you have to fall for me? I'm the worst person with love." she said sadly. On down the road, Will was racing as far away as he could get from the junkyard. He spat in his bottle, and shifted into 5th gear. He then looked at his phone, and saw Marie's number pop up with im sorry as the text. Will just sighed and smile a bit, as he forgave his crush for just being human. Guess his dd was right. The right girl won't thibk you're the right one, but she'll leave you with a smile.

Will looked over at his new friends. They was sitting quiet, as they all felt Will's anger and didn't want to say anything. Will told his favorite joke and got everyone laughing. He slowed down a bit and explored the rst of the town.

"One day, Marie, one day I will win you. So just wait until then." he declared under his breath as he cranked the radio up to his favorite song.

AN: Oh? Didn't see that coming did y'all? I originally wanted to time skip to start of school, but the chapter I wrote needed a pre chapter leading up to it, so here y'all go. Song's name is Who Are You When I'm Not Looking by Blake Shelton. I own nothing except Will. I'm sorry for not posting sooner, but I was visiting my parents for a few days, so here you go. A new chapter. R&R or don't up to y'all. Those who do I hope y'all like it


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Who's ready for the newest chapter! I know I am. I been up all night trying to start this one, finally I got it. Sorry it's taken so long. I wanted to get it right. Enjoy

Chapter 4: The Closest Thing To Hell On Earth

Will yawned, rubbing his eyes to get the crust out of them. He looked at his clock and groaned. He sat up and done his usual morning routine. He then got dressed and put his boots on, then trudged down the stairs begrudgingly. He sat down at his breakfast table just as his sister was starting in about her outfit first for the first day of school.

"What do you think mom? I bet I get five guys to ask me out today. I can't wait. I'm finally in the same school as bubba." his sister squealed excitingly. Will rolled his eyes as he started in on his eggs.

He wolfed them down, kissed his mom, and headed out the door. As he walked out, he noticed Edd, and Ed waiting at the bus stop. Will thought for a second then yelled for his sister to hurry up. She came running out, her purse slung lazily over her shoulder, and her books hanging out of it. They climbed in and Will pulled up to the Eds.

"Hey climb in ill give you a lift." The Eds nodded and climbed into the back seats. Will introduced them to his sister, and headed to the school.

It was a quiet ride, for everyone was still trying to wake up. Will pulled into the school parking lot and parked in the student parking zone. Everyone climbed out and headed inside. Once inside, the Eds headed to the gym where all student gathered for the morning. Will and his sister headed to the guidance counselors office to get their schedules. They sat down in small wooden chairs right outside the guidance counselor's office. The door opened and Will's sister was called in. after she went in. Marie opened the door and noticed Will. Here face went red and she sat down in the chair next to him, looking at the floor.

"Talked to Edd lately?" Will asked sarcastically. He forgave her, but it still left a bile taste in his mouth to know that he likes a girl who's in love with the kid who is only committed to science. Marie's face turned a darker red.

"Um I'm staring to like this other guy to be honest." she mumbled. Will didn't show anything, but his whole world lit up like the fourth of July. Before he could say anything else. The door opened and his sister walked out, and he was called in.

When he got into the guidance counselor's office. He noticed the rabbits all over the room. Stuffed rabbits on the shelf. Pictures of rabbits on her desk, even rabbit wallpapers. Will slowly tucked his rabbit's foot deeper in his pocket, just in case.

"So Mr. William. You transferred from Big Sandy Central High School?" the counselor asked. Will nodded

"It's Will, and yes. My transcripts should have came in." He explained. The counselor wrote something down on a piece of paper. she handed Will his schedule and beckoned him to class.

Will walked out of the office and found Marie missing. He looked at his schedule. First period, American History. Will sighed and headed to his class. As he walked up to the room, he heard a loud voice coming out of it saying.

" I was born when boats was still wooden and The initials to each one said HMS on it. I then traveled to America with the pilgrims, and became the general of the rebel army. During winter I led a small group of boats across the Hudson river. Who am I?'

"you are George Washington. First President of The USA, and also the only one who didn't want to be President in the first place." Will answered, standing in the doorway. Everyone looked at him, even the teacher. She smiled and motioned him forward. He handed her his schedule and stood by her desk. She wrote his name down on the attendance sheet and told him to toake a seat. He walked to the back of the class and chose the furthest from the front.

"Will since this is American History. I had the kids tell a little interesting history about themselves if they wanted. Would you like to?" The teacher asked Will.

"Well I used to be a professional Bull Rider." he said. One of the kids raised his hand.

"Yes Jimmy?" The teacher called out. He stood up and had a smart-ass attitude on his face. He looked at Will and said.

"I also remember saying that the truth is valued highly in here Mrs. Gator. And I hate to say it, but he has to be lying, or he'd still be doing whatever a 'professional bull rider' does." He high fived some kids as they ooed and awed. Will just calmly stood up and showed is scars to the class. As he buttoned his shirt up, he explained

"I'm not riding bulls no more because of that scar. So if you'd kindly sit your ass down I won't have to kick it." The teacher scolded Will and sent him to detention for taking his shirt off and cursing in class.

On his way to Detention he met up with Marie. She looked away again. Will decided to break the ice between them this time.

"You missed m stripping episode." he told her. She started laughing hard for a while. She wiped her eyes and asked.

"W-What hahaha? Did you just say you stripped in school?" She laughed some more. She bent down and gasped for breath. Will chuckled a bit knowing that it would make her smile.

"Yeah. This Jimmy kid said I lied about being a bull rider so I showed him my scars. I about knocked him out if I didn't get sent here." He explained.

They walked into detention and noticed two more girls. One had blonde straight har, covering one of her deep blue eyes. Her grey v-neck shirt hugged her hourglass figured body tightly. Will couldn't get to see much of the other girl, her red curls barely poked out of her hoody. Marie groaned as the blonde looked up and waved her over.

They sat down beside the blonde an she instantly set into Will

"Are you the boy who kissed Marie? If so how could you? Marie likes another boy and you made her feel bad. Even though she's falling for you and Mpghfg….." Marie clamped her hand over the blonde girl's mouth before she could finish.

"Will, this is my sister, May. And she's just being silly." Marie whispered something in her ear and May's eyes widened and she nodded her head. Will rolled his eyes and put his head on his desk and fell asleep instantly, waking up for the end of the day bell.

AN: Finally a decent sized chapter, sorry for the long wait I just couldn't find the inspiration to finish this chapter but I did. Tell me what you think and I decide to make may look beautiful, because the whole ugly and dumb thing is just worn out, besides I bet if may was in real life, she'd be pretty. Anyways R&R if you'd like J


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am SO SORRY guys. I just couldn't come up with anything, but now I have and here it is in all it's glory! To recap for those who's been waiting a bit and might have forgotten. Will is the new guy who moves into Eddy's old house; the reason Eddy is gone will be explained soon. Eddward welcomes him and helps out a bit until will and he goes on a ride to Kevin's house. Will and Kevin get in a fight, causing will to knock him out. Will drives to a creek to calm down to meet Marie. He drives her back so she can help unpack, but the only place left is his room. While in his room, Will reveals about his Uncle who was KIA. Will takes her home, a few weeks pass by and will gets a message saying Marie still likes Edd. Will meets up with Nazz, Edd, Ed and Sarah, and they hang out a bit at the junkyard. As they go home, Will sees Marie and tells her everything, only to get mad as he relises she wants him to help her get Edd. On his way to town, Will calms down and decides to not give up. School starts and Will's first class stated with him telling his class he rode bulls, only to be called out by jimmy. Will proves he was and tells Jimmy he kick his ass, causing him to get detention. This is where he meets Marie and her sisters. This is where we are at so without further adieu enjoy

Chapter: Getting The Wrong girl

Will woke up to the final bell ringing and groaned as he stretched, his bones popping as usual. He looked around to see the room empty except him and the teacher. He stood up and yawned loudly, grabbing his bag before heading to the door.

As he walked out, he heard Nazz's voice behind him. She was with Kevin and some other guys lagging behind them was Johnny and Sarah

Will walked up to them and said hello, he looked to Kevin, who extended his hand saying

"Sorry I didn't mean what happened a few weeks ago, I just got to hot headed and reacted, anyways you sure can fight. Was you a boxer at some point?"

"No my uncle was in the marines and he taught me along with a lot of other things. It' no problem, I was planning to head to the creek wanna come?" Everyone nodded as Will turned and started walking with them, telling stories of him and his uncles training matches. No one noticed a short guy angrily slamming his locker and smoothing his mustard yellow t-shirt before walking the opposite direction. Eddy was pissed off at something…

Will hopped out of his truck and grabbed his guitar case from the back, Nazz and Kevin pulled up as Johnny and Sarah was getting out as well. Kevin looked at the beat up case

"You should get a new one, that thing almost had it." He told Will

"Just like one's will. A guitar case will never bust no matter how much damage is done to it. To protect the the precious thing inside, it will go through hell. Just like humans." he explained philosophically

They headed to the creek edge where Will leaned his case over and took off his shirt and pants. At first they looked away, but soon realized Will wore his swim trunks underneath. Will stretched a good long minute before jumping in. as he was coming up, the others was about to land on his head. Will dunked down and kickd the water, causing him to shoot sideways , out of harm. He surfaced again, laughing. He looked over to see Sarah just sitting by his case. Will looked confused

"Two years ago she got into a swimming accident when one of Eddy's scams went wrong causing her to almost drown. Johnny saved her, but she's been afraid of the water ever since." Nazz explained. There was that name again. Who was Eddy? Will shook his head and swam overto the edge and sat down beside Sarah

"You know after my bull riding accident, I was scared pissless to get back on and ride." he explained

"Is that why you stopped?" Sarah asked as she stared at the water

"Actually no, I stopped because I had to mover here. A month after my accident, when I was healed up; my best friend stopped by my house and picked me up. We drove to the rodeo to help out some. We had just gotten the first bull in when he let it slip that it was me who was riding. He dumped my riders gear on me and made me get on. I was cussing up a storm and so scared I could barely breath. But once that buzzard sounded and the bull took off, I just stopped being scared and remembered how much fun I had doing it." he said. Sarah looked at him in awe. She then looked down at his three scars.

"you said you only got one scar from bull riding, where di the other two come from?" she asked. Will just went silent and stood up to walk away. After a few moments, he came back swooping Sarah up and cannon balling into the water. Sarah came up spitting water and splashing Will, angrily at first then stated laughing and enjoying herself.

"you see? That wasn't s bad" He managed to get out before he was flooded with water sgain, this time by the others. Soon a splash war ensued and no one won, for everyone was coughing and laughing at the end

"Will, thank you." Sarah said at her front door, Will had decided to drive her and Johnny home since they lived in the same cul-de-sac.

"Don't mention it, little sophmore. Think of it as a lesson from the almight senior." He joked. He was about to turn before Sarah grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"I didn't want to say this, but ever since I met you at Kevin's party, I started feeling weird, like my heart would race when I would be near you, and I didn't want to say anything because I knew you liked Marie, but I heard that she still liked Edd so I just wanted to see if I had a shot." Will looked at her, she was really pretty, and she did remind him of his closest female friend back home.

"I tell you what, I found a place that is holding a rodeo real close to peach creek Saturday, I'll take you as a date and show you what it was like to live in my life back at home a bit. What you say?"

Sarah's eyes lit up as she hugged his neck and went inside. Will climbed back into his truck, then cursing. He left his guitar at the creek. He drove back to get it. As he walked over to pick it up, something heavy hit him and his world went black.

Will woke up with a huge headache. He slowly sat up and looked around, he was still at the creek. He stood up and groggily got his case and headed to his truck, only to see his tires slashed. And his headlights smashed. He punched his door, leaving a dent in it.

He pulled out his cell phone and noticed it was dead. He cursed again. The realizing that thee was a trailor park ten minutes away. Will trudged down the road and walked towards the park. He searched and found a trailor. He walked up to it and knocked, only to be greeted by Marie.

"Oh my god what happened?!" she yelled. Will just rbbed his head and said

"It's a long story."

AN: Yeas I'm leaving it here. I know it's infuriating, you wanted some WillxMarie moments, but it'll come I promise, but not yet. Besides I got a plan for her and Will and Sarah. But that's all im saying R&R thanks


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well I'm on top of this one now ain't I? I've decided to do an update schedule. Once a week I'll update this story because I'm about to start another . Anyways enjoy

Chapter 6: An Old Friend

"I can't believe someone would do that!" Marie shouted as she handed will a bag of ice. Will took thee bag and wrapped his shirt around it and placed it on his head.

He leaned back in the couch to prop the ice bag up without having to hold it.

"I don't know. I just know it happened, I'll have the tow truck take it to my house. Good thing I took dad's advice and decided to buy tires to replace the ones I had next week." He stated. Marie just looked at him in disbelief, she stood up and grabbed a pair of keys.

"Lee I'm driving Will home!" she hollered. She motioned for Will to stand up. He obliged and headed out the door. He walked over to a silver car in the driveway and waited at the passengers side. Marie unlocked the doors and they climbed in.

On the way home, Marie tried to talk to Will, but he wouldn't say much. Eventually she would slam her fist onto the steering wheel and shout

"What is your problem?!"

"I don't have no damn problem. I got your message, and your sister's. so I'm keeping my distance alright?" he hollered back, his southern drawl thickening his vowels and syllables. Marie just parked at the cul-de-sac road and told him to get out.

Will slammed the door to the car and stomped away. He kicked to door open and punched it shut. He just wanted this night to end . He trudged up to his room and barely made it to the point where he took the icebag off before e passed out asleep.

The next day was uneventful at school. He didn't really pay any attention to class as he just wanted to get his truck fixed. The final bell rag and Will exited the classroom.

As he left, he bumped into Sarah, who caught his eye then looked shyly down. Will smirked as he took her chin and pointed it up so he could see her face

"There we go, I was waiting to see those precious gems all day, little sophie." He joked, she smacked his hand away and blushed at the words. She looked up at him smiling a little as she pulled her ir out of her face.

"Don't say stuff like that, it makes me think I'm pretty." she said, embarrassed. Will just laughed at her, he put his hand in his pocket and leand against the doorway of the class Sarah was leaving. He checked his watch and the sighed.

"I gotta get home, my mom needs her car and I need to put my tires on my truck." he groaned out, hating the idea of not being able to talk to her more. It was odd really, he never thought he'd grow to like Sarah. Really when he invited her to the rodeo, it was just as friends, but now it feels like he might take it differently.

"Ok, I'll see you later." she told him, will dipped his head and headed to his car. He parked in the far back, as that was the only plae he was able to park his truck.

As he crossed the parking lot, he ran into a group of kids circled around another car. He caught a bit of the conversation as he left

"Damn Eddy, you know he would beat the hell out of you if he found out you was the one who did that to his truck." Will stopped as he heard this, still unseen from the group who had their backs to him, will listened.

"Yeah well, even if he did find out, I would just use this." Will heard the lick of a knife opening, he peered through the boys to see this Eddy fellow holding a small two inch blade up as if it was a golden trophy. Will gritted his teeth and pushed through the boys.

"so you're the sum bitch who slashed my tires? Good I'm about to beat you ass" he announced getting to the midle of the group. The boys backed up, making a larger space between them and eddy and will.

"Please, there isn't nothing you can do if I have something deadlier." Eddy snarled, charging Will with the knife pointed towards his chest.

Will sidestepped Eddy and grabbed the arm the had the knife. He brought his kne to the forearm, causing the bone to break and Eddy to drop the knife. Will sent another knee and tossed Eddy to the ground.

Eddy curled up in pain, moaning as is he couldn't breath. The group started yelling "FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT" as Will walked over to Eddy. He rolled him over and pinned his arms to the sides with his knees.

Will drew back his left fist, holding Eddy's face with his right, and stated beating on Eddy.

After a while, Will felt his arm being held back and turned to see who it was. He looked over and saw Sarah, wide-eyed and panicking.

"Will stop! I know he deserves it, but you're better then to stoop to his level. Let's just go, I need a ride home anyways." She begged. Will let go of Eddy's ace and walked with Sarah to his car.

From the entrance steps, Marie looked over at what just happened and cried. ' it's my fault. I made him mad and he took it out on Eddy ' she thought, tears rolling down her face.

As Will pulled up to his drive way, he noticed a familiar truck besides his. Will looked at Sarah and said

"Come on in, I'm going to change clothes and I am about to show you how my kind like to have fun." They both got out of the car and headed inside.

Upon entering, Will yelled out. "Jacob Holler you sum' bitch! Where you at" A tall boy dressed like Will stalked out of the kitchen with a balogna sandwhich half eaten in his hand.

"Will, you bastard, didn't you're momma ever teach ya it ain't nice to holler at people who're eatin'" The boys laughed and embraced each other like brothers. The separated an will pointed to Sarah.

"This is m friend Sarah, I was thinking we get the tires put on my truck and go muddin'. I found the perfect spot." he offered his long time friend.

"Hell yeah, son. Let's go!" Jacob hollered, swallowing the rest of his sandwich

AN: Sorry, it's a little late, I had school and another fic I was writing and this one got put on the back burner, but here you go. Enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Long time no see, sorry for the delay, work has been brutal. Anyways, I finally have my life back to normal so I am going to start back up to writing again, and this story is first up, that way it might make up for the absence. Without further adieu, chapter 7 folks

"Mudding?" Sarah asked with her right brow arched, her arms crossed in the doorway. Will and Jacob looked at each other and smirked. Jacob extended his hand to her and tilted his hat with the other, saying.

"Howdy, Name's Jacob, me and Will has been brothers since elementary school. Man we had some times, but, to answer our question, mudding something not explained but shown so I'm afraid you are out of luck." Will laughed at his best friend. He ran up to his room and took off his nice shirt, grabbed a tank top from his dressor, and changed out his boots. Once he was changed, he headed downstairs to notice Jacob was already putting th new wheels on Will's truck, when he got out there, Jacob had finished the left side of the truck.

"Anyways, that's basically how we met and became friends." He heard Jacob say to Sarah. She just nodded and looked at Will with a mischievous grin, Will groaned and slapped his head.

"Dude, you did not tell her about the sheep did you?" The complete fit of giggles coming from Sarah told Will he did.

"Whatever dude, hey Sarah tell me about this Eddy guy." Will asked, trying to change the subject while bolting in the last bolt that held his front right wheel. Sarah looked up and shook her head like she was contemplating whether or not she should say anything. With one look from Will, she got her answer.

"Eddy used to live here at your house," She began. "him and my brother was best friends along with Double D. they would get into lots of trouble, and was hated by the whole group, but it wasn't because we just didn't like them we didn't like their scams. As you know, one almost made me drown. It got better after we had a little run-in with Eddy's brother. We decided to be nice to them and let them hang out with us, but Eddy couldn't let go. He kept scamming all through middle and high school until one day, he was arrested for pretending to sell crack in the streets. Since a gan was after them, they had to move and we don't let him near here anymore. He's most likely jealous of you."

Will just stared at her, that kid trying to scam gang members? Wow.

Will put his air drill up and told Sarah to hop in his truck, he put a pinch of his favorite dip in and tossed it to Jacob, who did the same, after spitting a night black puddle into the driveway, Will and Jacob hopped in as well and headed to the area he first met Marie.

He parked the truck in a field half a mile ahead of the creek and looked at Jacob,

"Sorry dude, but she gets first dibs." He told him, pointing to Sarah, Jacob obliged and stepped out, opening the door for Sarah.

Once she was buckled in, Will grinned as he started the truck and slammed on the gas, causing mud to fly everywhere, he did dougnuts, slid sideways, and even caused mud to get into the cab a bit. Sarah was screaming with delight the whole time, she kept looking at Will smiling as she braced herself for another turn.

After an hour of them slinging mud, Will parked the truck on the side of the road and got out, he handed the keys to Jacob and help Sarah out. Jacob saluted to them and took off, doing the same things Will just done.

The two sat down, watching Jacob have his fun. Sarah looked down at Will's hand and inched hers towards it. Catching this, Will smirked as he grabbed hers, causing Sarah to blush deep red, but leaving her hand there.

"So you did this back in Tennessee?" She asked Will looking at him with love shot eyes.

"Yeah. When we wasn't working or riding, we'd grab out trucks or whatever we can get our hands on and fount a field, it's a great way to get out some anger." He explained, the excitement from the ride still shown in his eyes, the took his tank top off and wiped his face. Sarah noticed the three scars again.

"You know, I been wondering about the other two scars on your chest, can you please tell me?" She asked him innocently. Will looked down at his chest and sighed, he looked at her and said.

"I'll tell you the next time we are alone, it's not something Jacob likes, it still pisses him off from time to time." She nodded and agreed, Jacob pulled up to them and shut the truck off, he plopped down beside them taking will's shirt to wipe his face off as well. Will grabbed it back and punched Jcob arms, which caused the two to get into a huge wrestling match with a Laughing Sarah as the ref.

With the match finished and will deemed the winner, the three friends packed up and headed home. Will parked his truck in front of Sarah's house and got out with her.

"I had a blast today, and I'm glad I got to see into your world a bit." She told him, smiling. Will just smirked and moved closer.

"I can show more of what Tennessee boys are good for if you want me to." he told her, then without waiting for a response, he leaned down and kissed her like he kissed Marie.

When they pulled apart, he stalked of, scuffing the back of his boot on the pavement each time he went to take a step, she just stood ther wih her face slowly forming a bright red.

Will waved at her as he pulled off and headed to his house.

"Dude, you haven't done that since your last ol' lady.' Jacob told him, pleased the his best friend is finally moving on.

"Well it wasn't the first girl here I kissed, she's just the first who wanted to kiss back." Will said, remembering the kiss with Marie a few weeks back, oddly enough he wasn't able to think of her long before she was replaced with a picture of Sarah, will just smiled and headed into the house.

A/N: I've forgotten how much I loved writing this story, r&r por favor that's please and spanglish. Y'all take it easy


End file.
